wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/II/06
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Ziemia? W dali przed nami zamajaczyły niewyraźnie ciemniejsze faliste linie. A więc nareszcie ziemia, ta upragniona ziemia, rozkłada się tam niezawodnie! Czy będzie to ląd stały, czy też wyspa? Czy nie spotka nas tam powtórny zawód? Czy stęsknione serca braci Wiliama i Lena Guy’a odżyją w serdecznem uścisku? Czy tu będzie kres naszej wyprawy, z której niebawem wracać będziemy wszyscy, przepełnieni szczęściem? A może i Artur Prym jest tam również, może los nie poskąpi Petersowi w nagrodę jego przywiązania, tej najwyższej radości! Może i on serdecznym uściskiem obejmie tam swego przyjaciela, swego ukochanego towarzysza wspólnej niedoli!… W jednej chwili nowe życie, nowy ruch zapanował na statku; ja sam zapomniawszy zupełnie o uczynionem mi co dopiero zeznaniu Petersa, poddałem się bezwzględnie wrażeniu chwili i śledziłem z zajęciem mglisto rysujące się kontury oczekiwanego lądu, nie zwracając uwagi na metysa, zapatrzonego obok mnie nieruchomo w tenże daleki punkt. Jeden tylko Jem West nie dający się niczem wytrącić z równowagi i odwrócić od obowiązku, dopilnował wypełnienia naznaczonej kary Hearnowi, który przez niedbalstwo czy też roztargnienie, mógł się stać przyczyną ogólnego nieszczęścia. Wprawdzie kilku marynarzy z Falklandów, zdobyło się na śmiały protest przeciw surowości porucznika; uciszyli się wprawdzie niebawem, skoro tenże pogroziwszy im surowo, rozkazał zabrać się natychmiast do pracy około zwinięcia niektórych żagli. Większa bowiem ostrożność w żegludze była teraz konieczną, zważywszy możliwość istnienia w pobliżu ziemi, zdradliwych skał podwodnych. Oczywiście za pierwszym zaraz okrzykiem straży, przybiegł na pokład kapitan, i pałającym wzrokiem badał ów ląd, odległy jeszcze o jakie 10 do 12 mil. Niewielką tę już przestrzeń, nawet przy wolnym biegu statku, mieliśmy nadzieję przebyć w kilka godzin. Zapuszczona sonda wykazała 120 sięgów głębokości wodnej, lecz kilka następnych pomiarów stwierdziło nadzwyczaj faliste dno morza. Z obawy więc byśmy nie najechali na jaką nagle wznoszącą się wyniosłość, sprawdzano odtąd z rozkazu Lena Guy’a bezustannie głębię morską. Jakkolwiek pogoda trwała niezmiennie, lekka wszakże zrazu mgła na południo-zachodzie, stawała się coraz gęstszą, tak, iż tylko od czasu do czasu w przerwach, niby w rozdartej zasłonie, ukazywały się tak żywo zajmujące nas zarysy lądu, jakby dla upewnienia, iż nie przestały tam istnieć. Bo wątpić o tem zdawało mi się rzeczą niemożliwą, teraz mianowicie, gdy, jak to zwykle bywa przy zbliżaniu się do ostatecznego celu, serca nasze opanował niewysłowiony niepokój. Tymczasem temperatura obniżała się coraz więcej i termometr wystawiony na powietrze spadł do 0° Celsyusza, gdy woda zachowała jeszcze 3° 33 ciepła. Jaka wszakże była przyczyna tego oziębienia, trudno nam było dociec; bo samo przypuszczenie tak wczesnego nadejścia zimy, oddalałem uparcie. Bądź co bądź przejmujący chłód wraz z zimnym i silnym wiatrem, zmusił całą załogę do przywdziania ciepłej odzieży, którą odłożyliśmy miesiąc temu, po przebyciu zapory lodowej. Kilkakrotne doświadczenia wykazały też, iż prąd z którym płynęliśmy od Tsalal, począł zbaczać z poprzedniego kierunku – Nic dotychczas nie upewnia nas, czy znajduje się tam ląd większy, czy też wyspa – rzekł kapitan – jeżeliby wszakże był to ląd, wnosić wypada, iż prąd wody znajduje tam dalej ujście ku południo-wschodowi. – Możliwem jest – odpowiedziałem – iż ta część stała antarktyku tworzy małą jakby czapeczkę, na osi ziemi, którą dokoła oblewają wody. W każdym razie należy nam nie pominąć najmniejszego faktu w notatkach okrętowych. – Czynię to sumiennie oddawna, z tem przekonaniem, że doświadczenia nasze posłużą za dokładne wskazówki przyszłym żeglarzom w tych stronach. – Jeśli tylko znajdą się kiedy tacy; bo rozważ kapitanie, iż na wyjątkowe warunki, jakie sprzyjały naszej wyprawie, może 20 lub 50 lat czekać będzie trzeba. – Ja też wdzięcznem sercem dziękuję za to Opatrzności, iż nadzieja pokrzepiła na nowo npadającego już ducha. Bo jeśli morze bywa tu tak spokojne, jeśli temperatura tak łagodna, jeśli wiatr i prąd wody stale jednego trzymają się kierunku, czemużby nawet w wątłych łodziach, brat mój i jego towarzysze nie mieli dosięgnąć tego tam lądu, gdzie biorąc w rachunek nadzwyczajną tu obfitość ptactwa, ryb i zwierząt wodnych, przypuszczać należy możliwość utrzymania życia. Tak jest, panie Jeorling, serce moje przepełnia błoga nadzieja i chciałbym być już teraz o kilkanaście godzin starszym! Z połową tylko rozpiętych żagli, posuwał się Halbran cicho i powoli. Ptactwo morskie znów w wielkich pojawiło się gromadach i wieloryby ożywiły fale morskie wyrzucając fontanny wody, a Holtowi udało się złowić długi do sześciu stóp sznur, spojonych ze sobą mięczaków o świetnych, jaskrawych barwach, na podobieństwo kolorowych paciorków, sprzedawanych na targach i odpustach. Wszystko więc wskazywało bliskość lądu, a jednak jeszcze po trzech godzinach żeglugi, nawet szkła perspektywy nie uwydatniły żadnych na nim szczegółów, nic, coby nas w czemkolwiek upewniło. Wsparty o poręcz na przodzie statku, nie spuszczałem prawie oka ze strony południowo-wschodniej, która nam tak długo ukrywała swe tajemnice, gdy naraz zagadnął mię bosman: – Czy pozwolisz, panie Jeorling, bym panu udzielił moich uwag. – Słucham cię, Hurliguerly – odrzekłem – lecz wymawiam sobie z góry, iż nie przyjmę za prawdziwe wszystkiego bezwzględnie. – Moje spostrzeżenie jest prawdziwe, bo w miarę jak się posuwamy naprzód, trzeba mieć oczy zasłonięte, by nie widzieć tego. – Więc cóż właściwie dostrzegłeś? – Nic więcej panie nad to, żeśmy się pomylili, bo to nie ziemia żadna leży tam przed nami… – Co ty mówisz, bosmanie! – Niechże pan sam uważnie popatrzy, ale tak, kładąc palec przy oku w należytym kierunku, tu między temi dwoma masztami. Czy widzi pan – mówił dalej, gdym uczynił co zalecał stary marynarz – te linie nie stoją tam nieruchomo, one zmieniają swe położenie, wszakże nie w stosunku do nas, lecz co gorsza względem siebie. – A cóż z tego wnioskujesz, bosmanie? – Sądzę, że to są góry lodowe w ruchu… – Góry lodowe?! – zawołałem z najwyższem zdziwieniem. – Tak jest, i to bez najmniejszej wątpliwości. Czy bosman rzeczywiście się nie mylił, czy czekał nas prawdziwie tak okropny zawód?… Myśli me stanęły bezładnie, zanim zdobyłem się na opanowanie silnego wzruszenia. Niebawem jednak wszelka wątpliwość okazała się płonną i wszystkim na statku stało się jawnem, iż to nie strome brzegi lądu, ale góry lodowe przerzynały linię horyzontu; bo w dziesięć minut później straż oznajmiła przejście kilku takich lodowców w kierunku ukośnym do drogi, którą podążał Halbran. Wiadomość ta wywołała niebywały popłoch i zamieszanie wśród załogi. A więc nie tu jeszcze miałby być kres tej wyprawy?… Więc jeszcze dalej, jeszcze nowe niebezpieczeństwa!?… I nagle rozległ się jednozgodny okrzyk wszystkich marynarzy: – Nawracać, nawracać na północ!!… I tym razem nie wpływ Hearna, nie jego buntownicze podszepty wywołały tak śmiałe zachowanie się naszych ludzi, lecz naturalny lęk, lecz instynkt samozachowawczy, wrodzony każdej żyjącej istocie, który jej każe cofać się przed czemś nieznanem, a groźnem. Nawet Jem West nie oburzył się na to; on czekał rozkazów kapitana, który stał blady i zmieniony, wodząc dokoła błędnym wzrokiem. Spojrzałem na Petersa. Oparty o maszt, z głową pochyloną, z bolesnem wykrzywieniem twarzy, czynił przykre wrażenie – a gdy wzrok jego spotkał się z moim, wyczytałem w nim taki jakiś gniew i prośbę zarazem, że zadrżałem mimowoli. I nie wiem, jaką silą powodowany, postanowiłem raz jeszcze wystąpić sam przeciw wszystkim, użyć wszelkich słów, wszelkich sposobów, by uciszyć i do uległości nakłonić tych ludzi. – Towarzysze – rzekłem – ostatnia nadzieja nie jest jeszcze straconą! Ziemia nie może już teraz być daleko! Toż nie mamy przed sobą lodowego wału, tworzącego się zwykle na pełnem morzu, ale góry lodowe, które jedynie w pobliżu lądu powstawać mogą. Poza niemi więc znajdziemy niezawodnie ową ziemię, od której brzegów oderwały się te lodowce. Jeszcze jedna, dwie doby najdłużej, a przyrzekam wam, że jeśli i wtenczas nie ujrzymy lądu, kapitan każe nawrócić!… Nieobecność Hearna sprzyjała bronionej przezemnie sprawie, a wierny mi bosman nie omieszkał poprzeć słów moich, gdy tonem dobrego humoru zawołał: – Słowo uczciwego marynarza, dobrze powiedziane! I co do mnie, zgadzam się zupełnie z panem Jeorling; bo przecież jasnem jest, iż ziemia nie może już być daleko. Cóż nam zresztą znaczy jeden stopień dalej, gdy do kieszeni wpłynie nam za to paręset dolarów? A niech mnie foki pożrą, jeśli kłamię, że miło jest zagarnąć złoto, gdy się na nie uczciwie zapracowało; jak również przyjemnem jest, gdy można je potem wydawać! – Tak, tak – potwierdził murzyn Endirot – dolary są piękne, przepadam za dolarami; – i roześmiał się szczerze, ukazując dwa rzędy białych, lśniących zębów. – Czy załoga ulegnie takim argumentom, czy też będzie w dalszym ciągu stawiała opór? jakie zdanie wreszcie okaże sam kapitan? – pytałem się niespokojny. Tymczasem Len Guy ujął znowu swą perspektywę i skierowawszy ją ku płynącym masom, badał je czas jakiś z natężoną uwagą, poczem stanowczym głosem zawołał. – Kierować na południo-zachód!… Chwilę jedną marynarze zdawali się jeszcze namyślać, powoli jednak każdy stanął na wyznaczonem sobie przez porucznika miejscu do pracy, około odpowiedniego nastawienia żagli. Gdy wszystko zostało ukończone, ująłem bosmana za ramię i odprowadzając nieznacznie na bok, rzekłem: – Dziękuję ci, Hurliguerly!… – A no, udało nam się jeszcze tym razem! – odrzekł, kiwając głową – niebezpiecznem wszakże byłoby raz wtóry rzucać się tak przeciw fali, bo wówczas wszyscy będą przeciw nam, a pan wie, co to znaczy. – Ależ ja przedstawiłem jedynie rzeczy prawdopodobne – odrzekłem. – Nie przeczę temu, panie Jeorling, tak być rzeczywiście może, a jednak… – Wierz mi Hurliguerly, jestem mocno przekonany, iż niebawem za temi lodowcami ujrzymy obszerny ląd… – Możliwe, możliwe, panie Jeorling! Niechże więc ten ląd ukaże się nie dalej, jak za dwa dni, gdyż już wtenczas nic tamtych powstrzymać nie zdoła!… Płynęliśmy zatem dzień już cały w kierunku południowo-zachodnim, i niebawem Halbran dostał się na linię lodowców, którą wypadało przejść w poprzek. Z wielką uwagą i ostrożnością przesuwać się musiał przez ciasne niby wąwozy, między skupionemi górami, jakkolwiek nie było tam owych brył płaskich lub nieforemnych, które tworząc chaos nie do opisania, tak niezmiernie utrudniały przejście przez linię zapory lodowej. Tutaj same tylko olbrzymy, lśniące zda się nowiuteńkie, płynęły wolno i majestatycznie; wysokość ich dochodziła 500 stóp, ciężar zaś mógł wynosić miliony beczek. Aby uniknąć zetknięcia się z niemi, Jem West na chwilę nie opuszczał pokładu. Dotychczas też wskazówki busoli mogliśmy uważać za zupełnie dokładne, gdyż od bieguna magnetycznego, który odsuwa się od bieguna osi ziemi znacznie ku wschodowi, oddzielało nas jeszcze parę setek mil. Jednakże, gdy wbrew moim przekonaniom, będącym wynikiem poważnych naukowych badań, nie ujrzeliśmy jeszcze lądu ani śladu, zastanawiałem się nad tem, czy nie należałoby raczej zwrócić się stanowczo ku zachodowi, chociażby to pozbawić nas miało tak ważnego dla świata wypadku dotarcia do punktu, w którym schodzą się wszystkie południki kuli ziemskiej. Bo w miarę jak upływały godziny z udzielonych mi 48, coraz większe zniechęcenie znowu widocznem było wśród załogi. Jeszcze więc tylko półtorej doby, a stracę wszelkie środki do walki, i odwrót stanie się koniecznym. Przygnębiające milczenie, z jakiem pracowała załoga, przerywały tylko rozkazy porucznika. Mimo wszakże dokładnego i szybkiego wykonywania potrzebnych manewrów, nie było można ustrzedz się niejednokrotnie gwałtownych zderzeń z lodowcami, przy czem spód Halbranu najwięcej był narażony, o czem świadczyły czarne, długie pasy smołowca, widne następnie na bryłach lodowych. I jakże się tu dziwić, że i najodważniejsi drżeli na samą myśl większego uszkodzenia statku, uszkodzenia, któregoby niechybnem następstwem było zalanie wodą. A jeśliby Halbran uległ tu zniszczeniu, nie pozostałby na pewno z żyjących na nim obecnie ludzi, ani jeden świadek tej katastrofy, gdyż nawet o ratowaniu się na lodowcach nie mogło być mowy, zważywszy strome, nieprzystępne ich brzegi. Jeżeli wszakże niepokój straszny dręczył nas wszystkich, to biedny Dick Peters całkiem upadł na duchu od chwili, gdy żaglowiec z rozkazu kapitana opuścił dawny kierunek południowy, aby przeciąć linię biegu lodowców. W godzinach też wypoczynku nie stał metys jak dawniej, oparty o poręcz, wpatrzony w daleką przestrzeń, lecz siadał pod masztem skulony, senny i apatyczny. – Chciej mię pan zrozumieć, to nie tam, nie tam! – powtarzał z rozpaczą w głosie – nie tam szukać winniśmy Pryma! – A ja nic znalazłem i słowa by go uspokoić i pocieszyć. Około godziny 1-ej wieczorem podniosła się tak gęsta mgła, iż żegluga i tak już bardzo trudna, stała się prawdziwie niebezpieczną… Dzień przebytych wzruszeń, nadziei i obaw, wyczerpał mię zupełnie; zeszedłem więc do kajuty, gdzie rzuciłem się w ubraniu na łóżko. Pokrzepiający jednak sen, nie skleił moich powiek, nie uciszył rozdrażnienia, jakkolwiek zdawało mi się, iż jakaś ręka żelazna trzyma mię nieruchomo na posłaniu; pół na jawie, pół we śnie umysł mój pracował ciągle. – Ha! gdybym tak był niezależnym panem Halbranu, gdybym go mógł nabyć teraz choćby kosztem całej mej fortuny, gdyby ci ludzie byli mymi niewolnikami, nie ustąpiłbym, i mimo wszystkiego, dotarłbym tam, tam… gdzie mię ciągnie siła nieprzeparta!… To znowu brała mię ochota spuszczenia się potajemnie z Petersem do jednej z łodzi, by dopłynąć z prądem do lądu, na którym tamci żyją. I uczyniłem tak, ale oczywiście już we śnie. Było to niby dnia następnego, gdy kapitan wydał stanowczy rozkaz powrotu. W spuszczonej łodzi siedział metys ze mną, i podczas gdy Halbran wracał na północ, prąd unosił nas w przeciwną stronę. Niebawem ciche, czyste morze roztaczało się dokoła, a łódź szła ciągle dalej i dalej… Zatrzymała się wreszcie. To ziemia, ziemia obszerna! Wstępujemy na nią, aż tu nagle podnosi się i sięga pod obłoki olbrzymia postać lodowego sfinksa. Nieustraszony idę śmiało ku niemu. Zadaję mu pytania, a on mi powierza tajemnice stron podbiegunowych. Nagle poczyna się wszystko dziwnie zmieniać, jakaś szczególna jasność zapala się na niebie, ziemia drży podemną, rozlega się trzask złowrogi i… Czy to sen jeszcze czy rzeczywistość, lecz zdawało mi się, iż zwykłe kołysanie żaglowca ustało, że jakby zawisł nieruchomo pochylony ku tyłowi. Niebawem ponowne, silne wstrząśnienia ocuciły mię zupełnie i właśnie w chwili gdym zamierzał podnieść się z posłania, rozległ się straszliwy, przeciągły łoskot, jakby cały Halbran rozdzierany był w kawały – przyczem nadzwyczajną siłą gwałtownego ruchu wyrzucony na podłogę, o mało nie rozbiłem sobie głowy o krawędź stołu. Gdym powoli wracając do przytomności, rozejrzał się po kajucie z kąta w którym leżałem, stwierdziłem przedewszystkiem, iż niepodobna mi będzie stanąć na podłodze, cały bowiem statek zostawał w położeniu jakby był zawieszony na jakimś olbrzymim haku. Czołgając się, dosięgnąłem drzwi, które z trudem otworzyłem właśnie, gdy ponowne nastąpiły wstrząśnienia, poczem okrzyk przerażenia i grozy rozległ się wśród załogi. Jeszcze raz i drugi drgnął konwulsyjnie Halbran, aż wreszcie stanął zupełnie nieruchomo.